Three for the Road
by WitchyVampireGirl
Summary: While running from her problems, Bella discovers that when you stand still for just a moment, you may find what you're looking for. This was my entry into the Countdown to V-Day 2012. AH


**A/N: This was my contribution to the Countdown to V-Day 2012! Check out Breathoftwiligh's FF page for the complete list of stories!**

**This was beta's by TexasBella and CullensTwiMistress... they made this look good!**

**This was my prompt: **

**3- Cupid's Got a Gun**

**Think...this guy is so hawt, of course he had to go all Bonnie and Clyde on my ass. What the hell? I`m in!**

**Or- well, one of our twi girls being held for ransom and falling in love with her kidnapper- or she could be the one with the gun...thinking he cheated on her and going all sorts of crazy- just the way her crazy man likes her- he def is not cheating...**

**Whatever- u get the idea, yes?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own shit... ugh.. I wish... ENJOY!**

The wind whipped through my hair, the tendrils caressing my face as the miles flew under the wheels of my new Corvette. I know, it was a bit of an extravagant purchase, but it was my baby. My grandmother had passed away about two years ago and had left me a tidy sum of money. Well, she left me _a lot_ of money, but that wasn't the point.

I saved most of it, but when I graduated, it was my little present to myself. Charlie was not pleased, but there wasn't much he could do but roll his eyes and grunt. Too bad I caught him smiling when I let him drive it.

I pushed thoughts of Charlie away and focused on the road ahead of me. I knew I would have to talk to him, I just wasn't ready yet. There was too much that had happened, too much to think about and I wanted to just forget it all. I just wanted to be free. So I ran.

I made a spur of the moment decision to take a semi-cross country drive from Forks to Texas to see my college roommate, Alice. I left Charlie a note which bought me a few days, three at the most before he started calling and freaking out. It was a good enough head start.

I put all of my worries and fears aside. I cranked up the satellite radio and sang at the top of my lungs. I wanted to have some fun on this little impromptu road trip, so I took the scenic route down the Pacific Coast. It was absolutely fantastic. The colors glinting off the water was glorious, they shimmered so brightly, it was like a field embedded with diamonds.

At night, the colors of the sunset were ever changing. There were nights where I pulled over and just got lost in the colors as the sun slipped over the horizon. It was in those moments that it was easy for me to forget what I was running from and concentrate on what I wanted in the future. I was determined to make the future that I wanted come to fruition. I was done putting my dreams on hold.

I had graduated from UCLA a month earlier with a degree in both English and Journalism. I had initially thought that I would try and find work at a paper. But with the money from my Grandma, new dreams took root. Namely, writing my own book.

I knew the chances that I would ever be published were slim, but still I was itching to give it a try. I had been writing stories for as long as I could remember. I had notebooks and an entire zip drive full of stories and plot bunnies. I had the means and the time, so I figured why not spend some time writing, to try and make one of my dreams come true.

As I continued to put miles between me and Forks, the tension and fear that were constant weights around my neck began to loosen. No longer did I feel I needed to be guarded, constantly watching over my shoulder. The ever present hyper-awareness of every action and move I made being scrutinized and criticized was slowly ebbing away.

It wasn't until I crossed the border from Oregon into California that I finally felt free. It could have been that the distance was growing longer or that the marks from my body were fading, but it was the first time I felt like I could heal. I pulled over shortly after I crossed into California and cried. I cried for all the hurt and pain and for all the lies and betrayal. I cried for the mistakes I had made and for the loss of who I was going to be.

My eyes would never be that naïve, that willing to overlook the flaws and the warnings ever again. The rose colored glasses had come off and in their place were skepticism and a jaded edge. I learned the hard way that love shouldn't physically hurt, that it shouldn't want to make you cringe in fear.

I let my body and my heart have its last few deep, soul wrenching sobs and then I wiped away the tears. I was going to be stronger, better. I wasn't going to let my past haunt me. I was going to leave it in Forks and in the past, where it belonged. I took in a few huge breaths of the salty air, letting it cleanse me on the inside, scouring away the dark parts.

By the time I made it back to my car, I was smiling and there was a bounce to my step. New Bella was just born and she was all about kicking ass first and taking names later. I was ready to meet my new future head on and I was reveling in the challenge. My tires kicked up a cloud of dust as I squealed back onto the highway and opened up the throttle.

The moment I pulled back onto the highway I felt lighter, freer, less burdened with fear and anxiety. For the first time in a long time, I was excited about life and about my future. I now felt I had a future worth looking forward to.

I spent the days afterward doing whatever caught my fancy. I spent days on the beach sleeping or reading. A few times the people I was watching sparked a desire to write, so I did. I lived in the moment, I reveled in it. My skin took on a healthy glow and a smile was always present on my face. There were nights when I felt like driving and became one with the night. The sky was littered with stars, it was amazing and it made me feel so small but still a part of the larger scheme of life.

The road at night was a different beast. It was dark and foreboding, it all but wrapped you up and made you feel invisible. At times I was speeding so fast I felt like I was flying. I contemplated my life at night; it seemed the best time to sort out my feelings. I did not dwell on the past, but what I wanted out of the future.

I wanted to at least attempt to make my dreams come true. I no longer wanted to be cautious to the point of never doing anything. I wanted to make mistakes, try to break out of my own little shell and not live a life with labels and restrictions.

I wanted to push the boundaries of who I thought I was and who I wanted to be. I refused to live my life in fear. So I thought about maybe renting a place by the beach or maybe in New York City and just writing for a full year. I had always wanted to travel abroad, so I made a list of the top ten places I wanted to see. I made plans upon plans and couldn't wait to get started on them.

I had been on the road for several weeks and was traveling through northwestern Arizona when I saw a roadside billboard for The Cedar City Resort in Utah. It sounded like a great place to rest, relax and recharge. I did a quick Google search of the resort and discovered that it was pretty reasonably priced and booked an entire week stay.

My GPS told me that it would take me about five hours to get there so I pointed the car in the right direction and headed north to Utah. About four and half hours later I pulled into the parking lot of a modest looking resort. It had several square buildings that were never more than three stories high. Each set of buildings surrounded their own pool and courtyard. There was also a pool in the main house of the resort, where there was a small spa and restaurant.

I checked in and drove over to the building that would be my home for the next week. I noticed one very shiny Harley Davidson Road Glide. It was sleek, and even stationary it looked fast and dangerous. I pulled into a spot a few spaces from the bike. It immediately called up images of a man in denim and leather and woke up my girlie parts with the thought.

Once in my room I cranked the air conditioner and called Charlie.

"Hey Dad," I said when he picked up.

"Hey, Bella. How are you?" I could hear the relief in his voice that I was fine.

"I'm great. It's been an amazing road trip so far. I decided to take a short little break and I am staying at a resort in Utah. Get a piece of paper and I can let you know where I am, okay."

I heard him scrambling for something to write on. "Got some paper. Give me the information."

I gave him the name of the resort, my room number and the phone number to the resort and my room. "I'm going to be here for at least the next week. I'll check in with you before I leave, let you know which way I am headed. What's new with you?"

He told me about his latest fishing expedition with Billy and how Jess and Mike got caught making out on the side of the road. He told me that Jacob and Leah had moved in together and that there was a bet between him and Billy about how much longer it would be before she turned up pregnant. I told him, knowing Jake, she already was.

I made promises to call him before I left and then I hung up on him. I jumped into the shower and washed two days of road grime off my body. The room service I ordered arrived shortly after I was dressed and I spent the night watching movies.

I slept late and felt rested and refreshed when I woke. The day was warm, but not oppressively hot, so I decided to lounge poolside and maybe write for a while. The motorcycle I spotted yesterday was still causing all sorts of delicious thoughts to run through my head.

I grabbed my phone, room key, sunglasses and my laptop and secured a place on one of the many lounge chairs that was in the shade. I ordered a pitcher of lemonade and situated myself onto the chair. I started writing some of the ideas I had about a biker clad in leather. My fingers flew over the keyboard and I lost myself in the story I was creating. It was only when my stomach rumbled that I realized I had been lost to my fantasy world for almost two hours.

I was about to get up and place an order at the bar when a noise at the pool caught my attention. But what caught my eyes was a huge hunk of man pulling himself out of the pool. Water sluiced down his well-toned and muscled back. The sun glinted off the water droplets and my mouth and pussy both leaked. I openly stared at him, secure that what I was doing behind my sunglasses wasn't too obvious.

His muscles rippled with the effort to pull himself out of the pool and turn to sit on the ledge. His chest had a smattering of hair and one prominent happy trail that I was curious as to the treasure it led to. His waist was slim and his legs were sleek and sculpted. He had closely cropped curly dark hair and when he smiled at the waiter I saw the dimples on his cheeks. I swear my ovaries exploded.

My gut churned with the most delicious longings and I let my mind wander. I would lick the water drops that clung to his nipples. I would nibble at his abs and kiss my way down to his happy place. He flexed his arms over his head and I noticed what appeared to be a few tattoos. One was along his ribs and another on his arm. I longed to explore and kiss them.

I contemplated what his eye color was; I was a sucker for green eyes. I wondered if he was the owner of the bike which started me on another fantasy tangent. Images of sweaty bodies writhing on chrome bombarded my brain and I squirmed in my chair, trying to get friction on my throbbing clit. I had half a mind to introduce myself to this golden boy when he suddenly rose from the edge of the pool and answered his phone lying a few feet away.

He faced away from me and I admired his toned ass. My mind conjured up thoughts of biting and sucking on the hardened flesh of his ass while my hands jacked him off. I stifled a groan at the images and shifted uselessly to ease the ache between my legs.

I whimpered as I watched him gather his belongings and leave the pool area. My gaze followed him as he went up the stairs to the third floor and turn to head for the rooms directly above me. Hmm, well, at least I knew he had a room in this building. It wouldn't be too hard to determine where he was staying would it?

Deciding that I had enough sun for a while, I made my way back to my room to get dressed and headed down to the restaurant for dinner. I stopped by the spa to make an appointment for a massage and mani-pedi tomorrow morning. I deserved a little bit of pampering.

The next day, after my spa treatments, I went back to the pool, relaxed and hoped to see some more eye candy. This time I grabbed a book as it was easier to hide behind it while my eyes did some wandering. I was bummed to see that hunky muscle man was nowhere to be found. So I started my book.

A few chapters and a million glances around the pool later and he still had not shown up. I was a bit disappointed as I could have used some more images for the spank bank. Last night I had such a hot and steamy dream about him that I had to take care of business as soon as I woke.

As I gathered my belongings to go back to my room, I noticed a different hunk of man meat make his way into the pool area. I abandoned my idea of me leaving and settled back down to ogle. He was just as tall as the other, but on the leaner side. His arms and legs were well toned and his abs sported a nice four pack. He had a tattoo on his chest near his heart, one on each shoulder and one his calf. Something glinted in the sun and when he faced me I whimpered.

_Oh, fuck me, he had a nipple ring._

While muscle man had me aching, this one had me delirious with want. My clit felt huge and my bikini bottoms were ruined. I was a hairs breadth away from a spontaneous orgasm without being touched. He laughed and my attention was drawn to his face and this time I groaned.

He was simply gorgeous. His chin and jaw were strong and well defined. It had a light sprinkling of scruff that I wanted to feel against the inside of my thighs. His cheekbones were high and sculpted; his nose was slightly crooked but that added to, rather than distracted from, his face. His lips were pouty and lush and I wanted to suck on them before begging him to suck my nipples. But the best feature was his hair. It was certifiable sex hair that was the color of a tarnished penny, a muddy red.

His long lean fingers ran through his hair, making it stick out everywhere and I longed to touch it. My legs were rubbing furiously together in a pathetic attempt to get friction and relief. My nipples were hard and pointy. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down, but my mind had other ideas. Images of me wrapped up with this new guy came flooding in, hot, sweaty, pounding, screaming.

I bit my lip to keep my moans from escaping, but I let the images come; me on my hands and knees as he fucked me from behind, his hands tightly gripping my hips. His cock, thick and heavy with small beads of cum which I lapped with relish. My legs wrapped around him as he fucked me relentlessly up against a wall, his teeth pulling and biting on my nipples.

My fingers itched to slide inside my bottoms to rub my throbbing clit. I needed to get off and it needed to be now! I tried to take deep calming breaths but I swear I could smell my arousal. Then my mind went into hyper drive and muscle man from yesterday joined the fantasy in my head. I couldn't take it any longer and I scampered off to my room to deal with the ache between my legs. Too bad it took most of the night to do just that.

The next day I had the wonderful fortune of running into both of my hunky men. I had woken up early to go hiking on a nearby trail. It was then that I noticed that another motorcycle had joined the first one. It was just as sleek and some deep seeded instinct told me that they belonged to my boys.

Ok, they weren't _my _boys, but you know what I mean. They were the boys of my fantasies. In the early afternoon when I came back, I had the luck of watching them both walk towards the bikes. I would have to walk right by them and I wasn't going to pass up a chance to give them a blatant eye fuck.

Their legs were encased in jeans that looked painted on and their t-shirts could barely contain their upper body. I made sure to pull my sunglasses onto my head and gave them both a killer smile as I drew closer. Their eyes were glued to my body and I made sure my hips gave an extra sway for good measure. As they swung their legs over their bikes, their eyes never leaving me I licked my lips.

"Nice bikes boys," I told them as I winked.

"Nice ass," they both shouted to my retreating figure to which I turned and continued to walk backwards.

"Right back at you." I then sauntered back to the building, feeling their eyes on me each step of the way.

It was at that moment that I realized it had been far too long since I had sex. Well, sex that I enjoyed. It stopped being fun a long time ago. But I was a new Bella and I wasn't going to dwell on the past. No, I was going to dwell on those two boys and whether I could get naked with at least one of them while I was here. No, fuck that. I wanted them both and I saw no reason why I couldn't get what I wanted.

I placed one of my bags on the bed as I got ready to hang in the bar. I was hoping that one, or both, of my boys would show up and I could get to know them. I also wondered if they knew each other as they walked out to their bikes together earlier. That, of course, led me back to thoughts of the three of us together, naked, bodies writhing. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I applied my make-up.

Ten minutes later I was done. My hair was curled and pulled back from my face. I had a tight black skirt that went to just above my knees and an off the shoulder blue jersey shirt. I slipped into strappy silver sandals and I was done. I made sure my lip gloss, room key and credit card were tucked safely in my clutch as I exited my room and made a beeline for the bar.

When I first entered the bar, I did a quick look over, no muscle men. I stifled the worry and fear that they wouldn't show up. Instead, I forced myself to stay positive; after all, they weren't the only guys here. They may have been the hottest, but a dick was a dick after all.

I found an open seat at the bar and ordered a Bloody Mary with a beer chaser. I loved those things, so fucking yummy. The first sip sent shivers down my spine. I began to scan the bar which had started to get crowded when I felt a surge of heat next to me. When I turned to look, it was my first muscle man in all his dimpled glory. A huge smile was on his face and I felt myself giving him one back.

"Hey there, legs." He then winked and I couldn't help but laugh. It was cheesy and lame, but it fit him.

I looked him up and down, making sure he knew I was checking him out. His legs encased in fitted black jeans, Docs on his feet and his upper body was barely restrained by the dark grey polo he had on.

"If I'm legs, what should I call you?" I winked, enjoying this flirting. It had been too damn long.

Muscle man scratched his chin before a devilish glint entered his eyes, "You can call me anything but Shorty." He licked his lips and I was lost in the deep gaze of his stormy blue eyes.

Just then, the air around me crackled with intensity and I nearly stopped breathing.

"Don't mind my brother," purred a voice that was so rich and seductive, it slithered down my spine. In slow motion I turned to look at the owner of the voice that had me quivering. He continued to speak to me and I had to struggle to pay attention. "He's harmless for the most part. I hope he's not bothering you too much."

When I finally looked, it was him, the second hottie and my panties were gone. Soaked, drenched. My entire body thrummed with energy and arousal. It took a few minutes before my mind could comprehend what he just said.

_Brother? They are BROTHERS?_

He smiled, showing straight white teeth, but it was his eyes that captivated me. They were green, a penetrating jewel tone that rivaled the warmest of summer days. I forced my eyes to move slowly while I took him in. He was wearing dark jeans, like his brother, scuffed up Vans and a green Henley shirt.

When I looked back into his eyes, I saw that he was checking me out, his eyes darting between my legs and my tits. I licked my lips, eager and waiting. Behind me his brother laughed and broke the spell we were in.

"Real smooth, Edward, real smooth."

Hmm his name is Edward. I smiled at them both before finally responding to Edward.

"Your brother has been decent. Only a cheesy line or two. Edward, is it?" He nodded and I smiled at him. "I'm Bella." I put my hand out and Edward took it. Immediately that static charge I felt earlier zipped through me and I was surrounded by his warmth.

"Nice to meet you Bella. This is my brother, Emmett." Reluctantly, Edward let go of my hand and I offered it to Emmett.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett." When we touched I felt the warmth of his hand, but none of the intense feelings that his brother evoked in me.

With the introductions out of the way, we began to talk. They told me they were fraternal twins, and that Emmett, or Em as Edward called him sometimes, was older by ten minutes. It was something that he still held over Edward's head. As we grew more comfortable, we moved from the bar to a table where we ordered dinner.

The air around the three of us was heated and charged. While I felt more of a visceral reaction to Edward, I had to admit that Emmett was just as easy on the eyes and still made my pussy weep. We were seated in a circular booth and there was hardly a time when one of them was not touching me.

My entire body felt as if it was one livewire. I could feel every breath that Edward exhaled and I was acutely aware of Emmett's thigh as it brushed up against me. I wanted more; I wanted them, both of them. Never had I felt as free and alive as I did right then. I wanted to keep those feelings for as long as I could. The images that my mind played earlier of the three of us came rushing back and I was intoxicated by them.

Unsure how to make my needs and desires known, I did the only thing I could think of.

"Dance with me," I purred as I ran my fingers along both of their legs. I watched as their eyes flashed and they licked their lips.

They both nodded but it was Edward who grabbed my hand first, pulling me out of the booth behind him. Emmett was fast on our heels and I was full of anticipation. New Bella was out to play and she wanted _both_ her toys.

A pulsing beat began and I threw one of my arms around Edward, pulling him close. His hands found a place on my hips as we swayed and dipped. Seconds later I felt Emmett's warmth on my back and his nose skimmed my neck. I tilted my head to offer him more skin to play with. Emmett's fingers ghosted down my neck and spine, to rest his hands on the tops of my thighs.

Meanwhile, Edward's hands had maneuvered my shirt so that he was touching bare skin. His fingers rubbed tantalizing circles on my skin, skimming the edge of my skirt. The hand around his neck ruffled the silky hairs at the nape of his neck while I placed my other hand behind me to rub Emmett's thigh.

I closed my eyes and just let myself feel. I was awash in sensations and emotions. My nipples were hard and aching, my pussy was throbbing and I was so very wet. My skin felt heated and my heart beat out a furious rhythm. A slow, torturous need was growing deep inside me, filled with longing and want.

Through the haze that clouded my mind and my senses, I managed to gasp out, "My room, now."

Through heavy lidded eyes, I watched as Edward communicated something to Emmett over my shoulder. Part of me wondered if I should be concerned, but that thought was quickly pushed away when moments later we were walking towards my room. One of them must have gone back to our booth for my purse as Edward had it along with my room key.

Every step we took closer to my room, the higher and tighter my desires became. I was almost dizzy with want as we were standing in front of my room. Edward deftly unlocked the door and swung it wide allowing me to walk in with them following right behind.

Edward was already upon me as I turned to face them. One hand buried in my hair and the other wrapped around my waist as he descended to capture my lips in a searing kiss. It was full of need, heat, tongue and wetness. A whimper from deep inside me forced its way out. I molded myself against the hard planes of Edward's body.

As we kissed, he swung me around and automatically Emmett's hands were on my body. I moaned at the contact. I felt wicked and wanton and I wanted more. Emmett twisted my hair off my neck and his lips and teeth nibbled and licked my sensitive flesh. I didn't know which way to arch my body, all I knew was that I wanted more.

I pulled away from Edward, needing to breathe, but his lips never left my body. Instead they trailed a scorching path down my chin to my collarbones. His hands played with the hem of my shirt while Emmett was slowly inching up my skirt.

My entire body was itching for more, harder and faster. I was high on the sexual energy that was filling the room and I wanted to expend it all on these two fine men. I wanted us to end up nothing more than puddles of sweat, cum and goo. My impatience was growing and just as I was about to scream out that they should just rip my fucking clothes off, a few things happened simultaneously.

First a loud crash and splintering of wood, then Emmett was being wrenched away from my body which jostled me from Edward's arms, followed by a sound so menacing and terrifying that my blood turned to ice and I was frozen in place.

"You little whore!" he shouted at me.

I didn't have to look to see who it was, but I needed to make sure that Emmett was alright. I turned around and the sight in front of me made me want to vomit. Emmett was slumped on the ground and there stood my ex, Riley, holding a knife.

I felt Edward come up behind me, he tried to snake an arm around me, but Riley put a stop to it.

"Get your hands off my woman, fucktard." He waved his huge knife in our direction. I felt Edward take a step back. Riley turned his hate filled eyes back to me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here? Whoring yourself out, huh? Who are these assholes? I knew you were a no good bitch."

He was violently waving the knife around as he spewed his venom.

In the past his words would have caused old Bella to shrink away, to try and become invisible, to find a way to escape, even if it was mentally from the abuse that was sure to follow. But that was then, this was now. New Bella didn't take any shit, from no one. Especially this prick.

I tuned out his words, they found no hold anywhere on me and I crept slowly to my bag that I had left on the bed. It was just a few steps away, but with the wild and crazy look in Riley's eyes, I had to tread carefully.

A few times, Edward tried to draw Riley away from me, each time Riley threatened him and he backed off. But he did give me the diversion I needed and soon my back was to my bag and I had a hand rifling inside.

"This is what's going to happen, Bella. You are going to come back with me and I'll forget that you opened your legs for every guy between here and home. I'm willing to take your skanky ass back."

The wicked gleam in his eye told me that he had every intention of taking his frustrations out on me. Too bad his time had run out.

"Over my dead body, asswipe." With that I whipped out the Beretta I took from my Charlie's gun safe before I left. "I think we have a new plan, Riley and if you play nice, I may let you live. One wrong move," I cocked the slide to chamber a round, "well, let's say you'll regret it. I'm not your Bella anymore."

When Riley let out a crazed laugh and actually rolled his eyes at me, I knew that he had lost a few marbles.

"You wouldn't dare shoot me, bitch." He took one step closer and I widened my stance, clasping both hands on the gun, just like my daddy taught me.

"One step closer and we will see who is right and wrong."

Riley thought for just a moment and then I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye.

"One move and if she doesn't shoot you, I will." There behind Riley, stood Emmett with a gun inches from Riley's head.

That was enough to startle Riley who dropped his knife. Edward sprang forward and kicked the knife away in one motion while pulling back and punching Riley. I heard the crunch of fist meeting face as Riley's head snapped back. He fell on the floor with a thud.

In tandem and silently, Emmett and Edward went to work tying up Riley's hands and feet and gagging his mouth. Edward searched his pockets and found that he had a key for a room in this resort.

"It's another building over. What do you want to do with him?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Leave him here," replied Edward. He turned to look at me, "Get your stuff, you can stay with us."

I nodded and went to gather the rest of my belongings. It took me no time at all and before I knew it, my hand was in Edward's yet again as we walked to the room he shared with Emmett who was walking behind us.

While we walked, Emmett told us how he pretended to be knocked out in the hopes that he could spring on Riley when the time was right. Edward and he fist bumped over this rather ingenuous idea and one of them muttered about 'the good ol' days'.

When we arrived in their room, there was no time to look around as I felt myself being yanked back into a rock hard body. Edward's warm breath tickled my ear as he growled, "You looked so fucking sexy holding that gun. It made me hard."

With that he ground his hard cock into my ass and his hands cupped my breasts and began to rub them. The desire and need that smoldered in my room, but was dampened by Riley, flared to life again. Instantly, I was wet and aching. I lolled my head back against Edward and moaned.

Emmett moved into my line of sight and I licked my lips when I saw the outline of his cock. It looked hard and I wanted it. Emmett noticed where I was gazing and chuckled as he palmed his erection. I whimpered at the sight and flicked my eyes from his face to his cock.

"You want this," he asked, lust dripping from his words.

I shook my head, "No, I _need_ it. Both of you. NOW!"

Those must have been the magic words as suddenly clothes were being ripped off and there was a flurry of hands, fingers, kisses and tongues. I didn't care who I was kissing as someone rolled my nipples hard. It didn't matter whose dick I was stroking as lips sucked hard on my neck.

Somehow the three of us made it to the bed where I found myself reclining against the headboard with Emmett's cock in my face and Edward's face in my pussy. It was heaven. Without any preamble I sucked Emmett down in one motion, my nose flattened against his abs as I swallowed around his cock.

"Fuck," groaned Emmett and it was all I needed. I sucked his cock furiously, coating it in my saliva. My tongue licked and twirled every inch of his cock. When it started to leak, I slurped up every drop and jerked him looking for more.

When I could no longer concentrate on sucking his cock as Edward ate me like a starving man, I placed his hands on my head, encouraging him to fuck my mouth. When he got the hint, I placed my hands on Edward's head and ground his face into my pussy. His tongue was everywhere, nipping, sucking, teasing, flicking. I moaned around Emmett's dick and thrust my hips as I felt the first stirrings of my orgasm.

I closed my eyes and rode the sensations; Emmett pounding into my mouth with reckless abandon; Edward licking my pussy with such ferocity that he was coaxing an orgasm out of me faster than I thought possible. It was too much and not nearly enough at the same time.

I moaned and hummed around Em's dick as Edward held me on the edge of cumming, before he plunged two fingers deep inside my pussy, triggering an automatic orgasm. He curled his fingers, rubbing and stroking deep inside, prolonging and lengthening the first till it melded into a second one.

This caused me to scream around Emmett and with a roar he came violently in my mouth, streams of warm cum poured down my throat and I swallowed each precious drop. When the streams stopped I cleanly licked every inch of his glorious cock. With a pop he pulled his softening cock from my mouth and I let loose the low whimpers and soft cries that Edward's talented fingers were drawing out of me.

Before I could recover, Edward parted my legs and slammed his cock deep inside me, my back arching as it rejoiced at the delicious intrusion. He was thick and hard and he pounded into me without mercy. My fingers dug into his arms and my legs wrapped around his waist, urging him on.

Words were not spoken, just grunts and moans. Next to me Emmett watched as his fingers began to pluck at my nipples. They turned my body into one thrumming instrument of passion; sparks and electricity circulated through my body as Edward unwaveringly fucked me into oblivion while Emmett's fingers tugged and pulled every drop of feeling from me.

In a wail I came loudly and violently, my juices gushing out of me and still Edward moved deep within me. I tossed my head from side to side, not sure I could go on. That was until he shifted positions and his cock hit that special place deep inside.

Emmett's warm mouth encircled my breast as his teeth nipped and grazed, his tongue laving and sucking. It was too much. I wanted to push them both away but I found myself clutching at them, drawing them closer.

I panted with the force of the emotions and the pending orgasm that was building in my toes. I closed my eyes and let myself go while I chanted for Edward and Emmett to give me more, make it harder, fuck me faster.

I felt Edward swell, and the tingling exploded from deep within me. I screamed, Emmett bit down on my nipple and Edward flicked my clit as he came on a roar and grunt. With one last final thrust, Edward touched the tip of my cervix and his hips flexed with this orgasm.

When he was spent, he collapsed on top of me, his weight and heat cocooning me in safety, sweat and sex. There was no other place I wanted to be. With a sigh he rolled to his side, slipped off the condom, tied it and discarded it on the bedside table before enveloping me into his arms. Before sleep took me, I twined one of my hands with Emmett's.

A while later I woke to Edward laving my breasts and I was spooning Emmett who had his fingers buried deep in my pussy. I was wet and so close to cumming. I dug my hands into Emmett's forearm and rolled my hips, trying to find the right mixture of friction and sensations.

"Oh, good, you're awake," stated Emmett seconds before he impaled me on his cock. I groaned as he filled me and started a slow and steady pace. Our hips rocked back and forth as he lifted my leg and pulled it back towards him. He opened me up and stroked the dark places within.

I watched as Edward's tongue darted out to taste and tease my breasts. My hands stroked the hard muscles of his body; he was like velvet covered marble. I could feel his strength and power, but I wanted to make him weak.

I saw his cock, straining and leaking and never had I wanted to suck a cock like I did right then. I pushed him off my breast and reached for his cock. I swiped my finger over his swollen head and tasted him. Edward's eyes watched every movement I made and when he watched as I sucked my finger, he groaned in appreciation.

"I want." It was all I said but he responded. He shifted higher on the bed and brought his rigid cock close to my mouth where I slowly sucked him in inch by mouthwatering inch. I sucked Edward to the same steady rhythm and languid pace the Em had set. Our hands roamed and caressed all over each other. Slowly we stoked and built the desire and pressure in each of us.

As the three us worked towards another shattering climax, the room was filled with slurps and moans, soft slaps of skin on skin and the soft pants of both men as they raced towards their orgasm. The only warning I had that both were cumming was the slight quickening of their movements. When Emmett reached over and started rubbing fast circles on my clit, I knew I was done for.

Edward came first in my mouth which caused me clamp down on Emmett's cock as I came hard which then led right to him cumming as he thrust deep inside me a final few times. We disengaged and rearranged our limbs before exhaustion claimed us once more.

In the morning, there were soft touches and kisses before Emmett stepped out of the room, I questioned Edward as to why he left. He pulled me close, nuzzling my neck before he responded.

"He knows that I feel something for you and he sensed that you were more into me than him, so he is giving us our privacy."

I stared at him in open mouth astonishment, "I never… I don't want him to think…" I trailed off unsure what I wanted to say.

"He's not hurt or offended and he doesn't think badly of you. Neither of us does." He peered deep into my eyes letting me know that he didn't think me a slut.

I let out the breath I was unaware I was holding. "Good cuz this isn't my normal behavior. But I won't lie and say that I regret it." This new Bella wasn't apologizing for going after what she wanted.

"Good," he replied, "I know we don't."

I spent the next few days with Edward and a bit of Emmett as well. I learned that Emmett escorted Riley out of the hotel with a rather stern talking to, I was sure that included a few punches but I didn't worry about it. He said that Riley discovered where I was from a piece of paper he found at Charlie's place. I knew then that I would have to tell my dad everything. But I wouldn't worry about that right now. Riley was nothing I to concern myself with any longer.

We discovered that we were all headed to Texas and agreed to travel together. That turned out to be the best decision I had ever made. Emmett liked to travel like me, doing whatever caught his fancy and driving whenever he felt like it. We drove Edward nuts with all our side trips and excursions. I would make it up to him at night as I worshiped his body all night long.

About a week after we left Utah it was my turn to pick a little side trip and Edward was doing his best to control his frustrations. However, I had a feeling he was going to like what I had in mind. I saw the sign for it about twenty-five miles back and I just knew it was where we had to go.

I texted the boys to pull over, and when they did, they made their way over to my car to find out the plan. I got out of my car to stretch and allow for some cuddling with Edward. He came straight for me and cuddled in close.

"Where to, Belly?" Emmett had taken to making up as many nicknames as he could for me, it drove me nuts.

I smiled at them both before I looked at Edward, "Well, I have a feeling that Edward is going to like this one. Turn around."

He gave me a perplexed look and then turned around to see a huge billboard for Rack 'Em Up and Shoot 'Em Up. It was a pool hall that had a shooting range. Edward had confessed to me back in Utah that the sight of me holding a gun made him harder than he had ever been. I was hoping I could get the same reaction out of him again.

Emmett laughed when he realized where we were going, while Edward chuckled and looked at me with a gleam in his eye.

"Come on, Calamity, I wanna watch you play with guns."

**A/N: So... what ya think? It was my first ever threesome! Did ya like! Ok... give me some love!**


End file.
